


comfy.

by h2owo



Series: i believe in hinata harem supremacy [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Cute Hinata Shouyou, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22617799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h2owo/pseuds/h2owo
Summary: sakusa likes coming home to hinata.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: i believe in hinata harem supremacy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627243
Comments: 37
Kudos: 856





	comfy.

**Author's Note:**

> first fic and it's a rarepair,,, ;; but i love them so much i had to write this!!! i hope u enjoy reading this uwu
> 
> feel free to leave constructive criticism or a cute uwu comment!

"One more week," Sakusa mutters to himself, all battered and tired as he packs his stuff to leave. anyone who has the audacity to think that food safety inspectors have it easy is dead wrong- because the amount of headaches he gets with every visit has him feeling like Gordon Ramsay on a particularly bad episode of Kitchen Nightmares.

Even if he did enjoy shutting restaurants down when they were dirty and praising those that were squeaky clean and organized, staying back til ten every day to fill out paperwork was not something he enjoyed. He feels another migraine coming in just thinking about it, oh god. He's taking a week off once his coworker comes back, newly-wedded husband status be damned. Sakusa needs a break.

The commute back home is quite pleasant this late at night. No one on the streets to bother him, no shoving and crowding on the subway. No germs outside of work? No problem. Being able to spend some time alone after an entire day of being surrounded was always refreshing, but his tired legs were still tired even after a breath of fresh air, so he’s grateful to have gotten home in less than twenty minutes.

Knocking off his shoes as soon as got through the door, Sakusa takes the time to hang up his jacket and keys despite his fatigue, something he wishes Hinata would start doing- because the number of times he’s nearly slipped his way to a concussion on one of Hinata’s socks or beanies is ridiculously high. And he’s not optimistic enough like a certain redhead to feel proud about that.

Dirty coffee cup in hand, Sakusa heads to the kitchen next, and of course there was a plate of dinner on the table, neatly wrapped and cutely labeled with a sticky note, 'Omi-san, stop skipping meals!!!' accompanied by multiple small angry faces. scoffing at the Hinata-ness of the note, Sakusa risks his life anyways, putting his cup in the sink and the plate into the fridge for tomorrow morning because God, he really had no energy to go through the tiring process that was unwrapping, heating up and eating his food.

Yeah, he was gonna get an earful by the time Hinata wakes up. But that's alright, he'll just kiss the poutiness away like he always does when Hinata's lecturing him. His back is stiff and sore as he straightens up, which Sakusa takes as more of a reason to skip dinner and go straight to bed. So he does, dragging his feet along the hardwood floors of the hallway to their bedroom.

The smell of warmth and sweetness from the multiple unused candles Hinata brought home wouldn't have comforted him this much five years ago- but now it does, draping over his shoulders like a comfy blanket as he enters their shared bedroom. He immediately feels his shoulders relax and his eyes droop, feeling safer in this room than he would in any other place in the world.

It's clear Hinata was already asleep based on the Hinata-sized lump under the covers of their bed. But Sakusa couldn't blame him for it, the man deals with lazy workers and picky customers for hours on end, spending all his time on his feet to ensure that the food was never late, the cleanliness never below standard and the service never lacking. So he makes sure to stay extra quiet as he takes changes into his pajamas, setting his briefcase next to the desk that was decorated top to bottom with souvenirs and pictures of the two from throughout the years.

Sakusa likes to pretend that he doesn't pay attention to them, the souvenirs and photos, that is- Hinata doesn't need to know how much softer Sakusa has become- but he always finds himself looking at the small photo set at the very corner of their desk, the one taken five years ago, before they had what they have now. It wasn't a good photo by any means, with Sakusa looking at Hinata instead of the camera and the small redhead's facial expressions making him look like a hyperactive child rather than a 20 year old, fully-grown man. But it was this photo that got them together, it was this photo that led to Hinata asking him to hang out late at night only to burst into tears after accidentally confessing, it was this photo that had Sakusa covering his face in embarrassment when Atsumu finally showed him the shot because- _God, was I really that obvious?_

So even after five years of dating, and two of those years spent living together, Sakusa still feels the corners of his mouth perking up when he looks at this photo. But instead of embarrassment, it's out of fondness- out of love and gratefulness that he still had enough functioning brain cells to tell Hinata that he felt the same on that night.

He carries the small smile with him as he climbs into bed. And though he's careful to lift up the covers as gently and as quietly as he could, Hinata still stirs, turning over so he was facing Sakusa with half-lidded eyes and cheeks flushed from sleep. _How ugly_ , Sakusa thinks to himself, most likely using it as a coping mechanism to stop himself from pouncing on the poor man. he holds back on the smile, and instead, settles on tucking Hinata into his chest as soon as he lays down, basking in the warmth he radiated from having fallen asleep in bed earlier.

"Omi-san," Hinata slurs, his whines contrasting the way he rubs his cheek against Sakusa's chest. His arms move lazily, coming up to drape around his boyfriend's middle, "Omi-san, you're home so late."

"I know," is Sakusa's curt response, though Hinata understands that beneath those two words were a plethora of ‘I’m sorry’s, silent 'I wish I could've eaten dinner with you', and unspoken 'I love you's, the three things Sakusa could never really communicate to him through words. Thankfully, his affection makes up for it. "Sorry for waking you." he leans down to first bury his face in the other's hair before planting a kiss to the top of his head.

Sighing, Hinata shakes his head the best he could with his face smooshed up against his boyfriend's chest. It's endearing, to say the least, so Sakusa doesn't even try to stop from smiling. Just hides it in Hinata's hair, though the redhead couldn't have seen it anyways from how he was held and tucked.

"No, I wanted to greet you at the door, but I got tired. So I'm sorry," Hinata articulates each word with a gentle but firm pat to Sakusa's back.

At this, the older man ponders for a moment. An apology from Hinata means he can have something in return, right? So what could it be? Be selfish and get hinata to cuddle him for the rest of the night? Or-- no, there’s no or, he’s gonna get them Hinata cuddles, not like he could ask for much more when the little ball of sunshine was this tired. Plus, it wasn't like his boyfriend would ever protest against cuddles anyways.

“You felt bad for falling asleep first?” Sakusa asks, one hand underneath Hinata’s shirt to mindlessly rub at the soft skin of his hip. Only when the redhead nods does he keep going.

“D’you wanna make up for it?” another nod. Hinata makes a soft noise in complaint when Sakusa moves away just a bit to turn his boyfriend around, tugging him right back in so his back was snug against his own chest. The familiarity of it all pulls a sigh of content out from Sakusa, who goes right back to smothering himself with Hinata’s soft, soft hair. “Let me cuddle for the rest of the night,” Sakusa mutters, already feeling himself doze off.

"That's hardly a punishment for me, Omi-san," Hinata giggles, the soft sound slowly dissipating before they're enveloped in a warm, comfortable silence.

The peace and quiet doesn’t last very long, though, because Hinata’s squirming and wriggling in his hold with whines of, “Ah, wait, not yet-”, and suddenly a warm kiss is being pressed onto his lips with equally warm lips. He hears Hinata giggle again, and he fakes a frown before he leans down to steal a few kisses for himself, feeling his boyfriend’s lips curl into a smile just before their lips connect and right after Sakusa moves away. God, did he love Hinata and his ability to bring back his energy that’s been drained throughout the day.

But Sakusa really, really, wanted to sleep now. So he pats hinata’s hip, the younger knowing very well to just turn around and tuck himself back into Sakusa’s arms, where he belongs. This time around, Sakusa shamelessly cuddles his boyfriend, tangled legs and all. It feels right; it feels like home. Blinking his eyes shut, Sakusa doesn’t think that anything will ever be on par with this.

Almost fully asleep, he feels a smaller hand grab onto his, and though his eyes remain shut, he knows Hinata will start to trace over his tired fingers with his own sooner or later.

“Goodnight,” he hears, “I love you, Omi-san.”

Silently, Sakusa presses himself just a bit closer and holds Hinata a bit tighter to let that be his response. _I love you too_.

**Author's Note:**

> ty for reading, ily uwu
> 
> [newly added twt!!](https://twitter.com/h2owo2?s=09)


End file.
